Shitty Baby
"Shitty Baby" is the debut album and first major-label record by Elita. It was released on July 17th, 2020 by Crappy Records through digital download, CD, cassette and vinyl. The album debuted in the top 10 on the Billboard 200 albums chart, coming in at #6 with 40,000 total copies sold in its first week. It also topped the alternative albums chart by coming in at #1. The album was also certified Platinum on February 24th, 2021, by RIAA. Background Elita began working on this album in 2016 and finished in 2018. She wrote the album songs between 2017 and 2019. The album was released on July 17th. The CD was packaged as a storybook, with jewel case CDs available later. Both a picture disk and a standard black vinyl were also released. Cassettes were then released, advertised as being in yellow, white, and pink. There is also a less common green cassette. All physical copies of the album are the standard explicit, with the deluxe and clean being digital exclusives. Story This album tells the story of Dicky, a girl who is raped in her bed due to tonsilitis that left her both legs cut off and a damaged pussy. Elita will tell Dicky's story through the songs, her experiences, struggles and relationships with her family, friends and boyfriend. Characters * Dicky * Toilet Paper * The Milkman * Milk * Karen * Elizabeth * Bne * Shitty the Cat Locations * Dicky's House * St. Jam's Hospital * Underworld Artwork On December 10, 2019, Elita confirmed the album cover was shot but was uncertain on using it as her friend Melanie didn't like it. The original album cover was instead used for the Urban Outfitters exclusive vinyl. She continued that she has another idea in mind and is planning on shooting it soon. The standard album cover has been described as "minimal yet smoldering", featuring Elita in a white shirt with yellow glasses and she is lying in a bed lighting a cigarette with her salmon-hair. The deluxe album cover features another picture of Elita, with reddish hair and pretending to be hanged. .jpg|Standard artwork|link= .jpg|Deluxe edition artwork|link= .jpg|Alternate artwork|link= Singles The lead single, "Two Girls One Cup", was released on February 14th, 2020. The second single, "Little Demon", was released on April 28th, 2020. The third single, "Mars Argo", was released on May 17th, 2020. The title track and final single, "Shitty Baby", was released on July 8th, 2020 through a promotional video for the album and was later the same day released on iTunes. Cd29joynmvn11 (3).png|"Two Girls One Cup"|link=Two Girls One Cup Cd29joynmvn11 (3)-0.png|"Little Demon"|link=Little Demon Cd29joynmvn11 (2).png|"Mars Argo'|link=Mars Argo Cd29joynmvn11 (3)-1.png|"Shitty Baby"|link=Shitty Baby (Song) .jpg|"Nurse's Rice"|link=Nurse's Rice Other songs Due to strong digital downloads following the album's release, two songs debuted in Poland, "Johnny Tells" at number 34 and "Bloody Tears" at number 67. Also, "Rose Butt Tattoos" debuted at number 100 in the UK. Tracklist There are 13 tracks on the CD with 4 additional for the deluxe version and 5 additional for the japanese edition. Over 40 songs were originally recorded for Suicidal Baby, but more than half of them did not make it into the album. The songs on the album tell a story in chronological order. ;Digital deluxe edition ;Target exclusive bonus tracks Cut Songs Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked or released. * Vodka Bitch * Blue Waffle * Penis In My Coffee * Fetish Poison * Vagina * Pooping * Broken Chair Trivia * This is Elita's first visual album. * Elita's vocal range spans C#3-G6 on this album. * Elita's favorite song on the album is "Rose Butt Tattoos". * "Oval" is the longest song in this album, both on the deluxe and standard version, with the song length at 5 minutes and 24 seconds. "Dickhead" is the shortest song, both on the deluxe and standard version, lasting for 2 minutes and 37 seconds. * Elita was originally only going to release the album digitally, but due to its success, she decided to release it as vinyl and a cigarette. Category:Albums Category:2020 Category:Elita Category:Mede's Projects Category:Shitty Baby